


Sweat in numbers

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Anal, Belly Bulging, Body Worship, Cum Inflation, Cumplay, DOTA 2 - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Muscle Worship, NSFW, Oral, Rimming, alot of cum, armpit worship, facesitting, pec worship, sweat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: Two very buff and sweaty men have an encounter in the sauna as they decide who tastes- and performs better.A gift for polar_bear_biceps, check them out!





	Sweat in numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polar_Bear_Biceps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polar_Bear_Biceps/gifts).



It wasn't unusual for the heroes of both sides to have long, enduring and tough battles. The kind of battles that would leave you incredibly sore after a hard day of fighting. Whilst it was beneficial for some, it was nightmares to others. Some ended up so sore that they felt new muscles in their body that they thought didn't possess! And for others it would mean that they'd get bigger, badder and meaner, or just more handsome with a few pounds of muscle added here and there. Some people, who were already muscular, could deal with the advantages of staying in shape with some extra effort, and some would have to endure the incredible soreness that they felt surge through their muscles with every move.

But thankfully, within the barracks of the ancients many utilities and equipment existed to take care of such things. Sauna's, massages, baths, you name it. Even magic was used to treat such things, but that wasn't very common for those who actually seeked release, but rather a cure.

 

Though it was a day for the ever-so-sore, giant and strong Earthshaker to be making use of these utilities. After all, he already arrived with soreness covering his body that he had rummaging through for days now. His body was sore and in need of a good treat from all the extensive work he had done. He felt like his body needed a good time off, and this was the moment to do so.

So with the off time he had, Raigor went down deep into the utilities that the ancients provided, and he found himself quickly into the so-called area of recovery, where many things and objects would prove to be useful to him. As expected, he wasn't the only one down there as he quickly layed his eyes on the brimstone-black coloured demon. Red pieces of armour clothing most of his body as Raigor immediatly recognized the individual, Doom himself.

Thankfully, last time they met was the time they were allies, and the Earthshaker didn't have the time to give him a thanks. So shrugging, he went for it.

 

He approached the demon with a positive attitude, walking up behind on him as Lucifer known that. The Doom turned around and went from his usualm, grumpy face to a more positive, surprised one. He was surprised to see Raigor, and he let out a genuine, but quite normal "Hey."

The Earthshaker approached him, giving him a pat on the shoulder, "Good game." He added then, indicating he was quite thankful for the carrying that Doom had dished out as Raigor managed to support him here and there. The game itself wasn't too intense, but it was the amount of times they had to run around the ancients and swing their weight around an unnecesary amount of times that was taking the toll on them. Though finally they were at rest, and it seemed that they both had the same thought on doing what they wanted to do, and that was getting the edge off.

"Hm, good game to you too, wasn't surprised to learn that you're good at supporting with that shape of you." Doom said, despite it being a genuine compliment, nothing could be done about his raspy, low and intimidating voice. If it wasn't for Raigor's knowledge of Lucifer's thick voice, he would see it as an insult. Though he chuckled and nodded. "I'l see you shaking around." Raigor himself concluded. And with that, Raigor and Lucifer went their own way to get their stress and muscle fatigue, soreness and whatnot relieved by some means.

 

Time to follow Doom.

Lucifer was so sore on all ends that he had trouble moving around, moving his legs and simply just doing anything more than swinging it around through air. The body had endured so much, and Lucifer needed some good time off. His option was some good massages as he headed towards that department. Quickly he was greeted by some golems that lead him through the process. It was odd to see how smooth-stoned golems did this kind of work instead of something like a handome girl or man, but that would mean there'd also be alot of heroes trying to hit on them. It was a shame for Doom to have his muscles kneaded by some lifeless rock instead of some handsome fellow, but whatever. It made sense to him, and he just wanted to be cured of his pains.

Laying down on one of the stone tablets, Lucifer was quickly helped by a burly, stone yet smooth-looking golem. His thrust was elsewhere, but soon enough he'd realize that this was defintely what he asked for.

 

Onto our next person, Raigor.

The Earthshaker had decided he was going to treat himself with a good session in the Sauna. Ofcourse he wasn't as sore as others, but he damn sure wanted to treat himself. And what other treat is there to get yourself all warmed up and be put in a hotbox to sweat it all out? That's right. Raigor was headed to the sauna to give himself a good treat. Walking through a corridor he was quickly greeted by a massive array of changing rooms, in which he quickly took to undressing himself fully. Silly enough, there was a mirror in the one he was undressing- and he couldn't help but check himself out in it. 

A good pair of arms, pecs and a set of abs decorated his top as his legs were in good condition as well, his 'totem' was flaccidly hanging inbetween them but he took little note of that, though he did see how big his butt was- but hey, that's what you get with digitrade feet. Raigor took a little note of it with a chuckle and a squeeze, but quickly covered it with a towel long enough. He grabbed together his gear as he tossed that in a locker big enough to contain it all, and with the turn of his wrist he shut it to head out into one of the sauna's.

Soon enough he found one that was suited to his needs. Inside was more than enough room for himself, and with a ladle he splashed water onto the heated rocks that held themselves on one side of the room. Sitting on a nearby bank, he held his hands down his waist as he breathed deeply, the temperature rising as it worked up a little sweat on him. Granted, with all that fur that'd make him a little wet, but it was also the moisture in the air that added to the experience. Regardless, the heat was doing him well, and as he rested, he shut his eyes with deep, steady breaths.

 

Soon he'd hear some loud steps however, it was easy to hear with the stone paths outside, but this one actually clacked like a horse was walking through the corridors. Though soon enough he'd see a black mass through the fogged, glass door as that one was pulled open. Once it was open and the figure walked in however, it became clear. It was Lucifer again.

Upon first sight it was something quite nice to behold. Lucifer was known for his strength, and it was incredibly defined through his body as he carried an almost intimidating amount of mass and definition, his charred body defining every outline of his strong, masculine body some some large arms. The only thing that he didn't saw was the down part of Doom, as that was covered with a white towel. After he pulled his eyes off of the demon, he quickly looked up to his gazem who seemed equally as surprised as Raigor was.

"Hrmph, didn't know our paths would cross again, Raigor." He said, sitting down next to him. A noticable grunt came out of his maw when he sat down, but a sigh of relief would soon follow as he felt the warmth and humidity hug his body. "Then again, I suppose a man almost as big as myself is worthy of my time." Lucifer then added, patting Raigor on his leg before letting his own hands back on his legs, whereas Raigor would chuckle a bit.

"Are you saying you're much bigger?" Raigor teased, "I wouldn't be surprised that you'd have the bigger top, but I  _might_  just have bigger legs than you." He then added himself, teasing him a little more as he then returned the pat on Lucifer's leg. Lucifer reacted with a "Fair point.." but he had gotten an idea.

 

Without any hesitance, confirmation or anything the Doombringer stood up and sat across Raigor's lap, facing him as he brought his chest forward to Raigor. The Earthshaker wanted to shout "What are you doing?!" at first, but the sudden, overwhelming smell of sweat and the sight of Doom's large pecs. Raigor brought forth his hands to give them a good squish, using his firm hands to manipulate, feel and cup the muscle-bound chest of Doom to a point where his attention was completely turned to them. Lucifer huffed gently with every touch he felt- despite having such bulky and hard hands, Raigor knew how to be awful handy and just right with them, somthing the Doom didn't expect. 

"That's right.. feel them up nice and easy." Lucifer said, allowing Raigor to play more with them. The Earthshaker himself was getting more and more ideas as it aroused him, his own body becoming warm. Raigor felt asif he was almost intoxicated by the musk of Doom, and Doom felt the same. The manly, earthly scent that was coming from the Stonehoof himself was so strong that it made him shiver and tremble, but also be aroused as an appareant bulge made it's way towards the towel. Raigor felt the bulge but ignored it as he began to bring his face closer.

He put his hands down onto the rear of Lucifer to push him closer, and Lucifer hang over him with hands placed on the top of the bench where Raigor was leaning against. He pushed his black-skinned pecs into the face of Raigor, And Raigor put his head firmly inbetween the two chestpieces fo take in the lovely, yet musky scent. Every whiff he took, the more turned on he got, and the more turned on he got, the more he wanted to explore Doom's body. He ran a tongue inbetween the pecs of Lucifer to where he could reach it, and then brought his head slightly more up to push his sweat-covered lips from Doom against his maw. With Doom's mouth pulled open, the two began to kiss intensely as the musk was rubbed off on Doom's mouth, giving him a taste of his own to give him an edge in this pleasurable altercation aswell.

For a while the kiss lasted, and as the two pulled away Raigor let out a little huff, surprised by the intimacy as he then chuckled and winked, only to continue with his body-worshipping antics. His tongue came out again and it trailed down from the demon's neck down the left nipple of Doom, whereas Raigor would use his left hand to fondle the right pec of Lucifer. The feeling of a tongue runa round a sensitive part like a nipple was new to Doom, and it worked out a sudden yelp from him as he felt it. But somewhere, deep down in his mind the collective feeling of being held and squeezed by his ass as his nipples were being played with felt rewarding. 

 

"..Keep going." Doom said, a surprisingly submissive voice as his pecs were played with. Though soon Raigor began to put his whole mouth onto it as he sucked and bit very gently on it, which Doom responded with with a series of moans. It was an experience he hadn't felt before at all, and all of this brought him to new heights that he'd not be able to reach. But here he was, getting his titty sucked as he closed his eyes and panted. The sensation he felt was like never before, and it seemed that it only got better from this point.

Raigor continued on to suckle, lick and play with the nipple and pec of Doom for a few more minutes, huffing in all the nice-tasting musk he could get before pulling away and going lower, down to the part where the line of his pec would go. He trailed his tongue along it towards the outer part and would arrive at a destination that was a hive of a manly scent. Doom himself was clouded by pleasure, and as he saw how Raigor was starting at the shut arm-pit, Lucifer chuckled and opened it as Raigor immediatly dove in. Overthrown by pleasure and smell, Raigor began to hastily lick all the sweat he could find on the hairless armpit of Lucifer as he stood in there, smashing his face in as Doom hummed.

In the meantime, Raigor began to undo the towel of Lucifer as he was tending to the sweaty armpit of Lucifer. Quickly he pulled on it and threw it away as he then let his hands slide over the tender, strong and nicely defined buttocks. With some impulse running through his body, Raigor decided to give them both a good, synchronized slap. Lucifer reacted with a little groan, at first he wanted to get angry, but in reality he actually liked it! His cock was throbbing outside of the sight of Raigor, and as the Earthshaker was too busy licking his pit, the Doom would bring his spare right hand to jerk himself, completely blown away and amazed by the feeling of being tongue-bathed like this.

 

Raigor ran his tongue over the crevice, letting his tongue explore the rough skin in which Doom was covered, the sweaty pits of him were a prime spot for sweat and scent, and Raigor was drunk from it as he lapped it all up, leaving behind a slobbered mess as his thick, black tongue had done work on it. Once he pulled back and looked down, the Earthshaker was greeted by a massive, meaty manhood that pointed right at him, oozing with pre as Lucifer chuckled.

"Hrhmhrm.. You let this beast out.." Smirked the Doom, jerking his immense, two-feet cock as Raigor couldn't take his eyes off of it, veins bulging around the shaft as he pulled his foreskin back and forth, teasing Raigor with it. Raigor himself wanted to get a feel, or perhaps a taste of it, but in their current position the Earthshaker would have some trouble.

"...A massive rod if I've ever seen one." Raigor replied, gazing at it as he got all kinds of ideas, eventually motioning for Lucifer to get off of him, which was recieved and performed as he stood up. Raigor himself stood up as Lucifer greedily slid his hands into the firm bulge that he saw on Raigor, and he got interested himself. "I bet you've got quite a...  _totem_  down here, do you not, Earthshaker?" He chuckled, after a few gropes and feels, the Doom pulled away the loincloth as his question was answered, being greeted by another thick, massive cock that stood at a proud foot tall, though not as big as Lucifer- the thing was still impressive and looked delicious. A thick black, meaty cock with a hefty ballsac to rival Lucifer's own, and pre rolling out of the tip to accomodate such a great sight.

"Hmhm, well equipped for poundings, might I say." Raigor then jested, in which Lucifer joked a bit. Though his attention turned.

"Enough about that, let's get a taste of  _your_  body." Lucifer spoke firmly, putting himself on a bench as the Earthshaker proudly climbed him. Their cocks frotted together, and Lucifer's attention went straight to the hairy, musky armpit of his. He dove his maw into it and was immediatly stunned with the amazing scent he was taking in through his nostrils. His cock throbbed in response as they idly frotted together, and Raigor had the idea of starting to jerk the two together. With loud huffs and pants the Lucifer expressed his pleasure as he began to lick with laboured breaths and desperate huffs. The intoxication that he felt was just like Raigor's and yet again drove himself to new heights with the addition of his cock being rubbed quickly. He kept licking and kissing the pit until he no longer felt any taste. He pulled back, looked at Raigor and set his attention to the other pit.

The same process started again as he filled his tastebuds with the salty, rewarding and hard-to-work for sweat as his nostrils were overwhelmed by a manly musk. He lapped up every bit and piece there was as he left that a wet, saliva-ridden mess after his attention divided to the pecs of Raigor. Such a prime set, so fluffy yet so firm, and the nipples that were revealed on each side was something he wanted a taste of. He brought his mouth close, and as their cocks were being jerked with a quicker pace Doom huffed, licking and biting at the lovely pecs of the Earthshaker that he so lovingly worshipped. His mind was focused on nothing but that, and as he worshipped more and more of it it, he got closer. 

And once he had reached where he would thought he'd head, Doom would snap his head back to let out a cry of pleasure, shooting a whopping amount of semen out of his cock. Every stream released a surprising amount of cum as Raigor witnessed it, and strings shot down on Raigor's and Doom's body as much would run down below them aswell. Doom didn't stop cumming anytime soon, and it caused for a big, sticky mess as Raigor had a good amount of jizz on him, and Doom had cum running all over his upper body, and some on his face. It splattered and oozed from Doom's thick tip, his balls clenching as his body flexed and contracted with loud moans and pants coming from Lucifer. An orgasm he was milked for, and a release he was pleasured immesely by. Cum covered his entire abs and groin as the pool left behind was nothing short of a few litres, and Raigor was impressed.

Raigor was surprised to see so much cum fly around, and as he hadn't finished, he got an idea. He stepped back and stood on his feet as he asked Lucifer something.

 

"You must be thirsty, why don't you get on your knees for a second, you lovely beast?" He requested. Doom was still recovering from his amazing orgasm, but the wave of intoxication from Raigor's musk he was riding was something that drove him to follow. He sat on his knees before Raigor and widely opened his mouth. Raigor brought his thick manhood forth and began to gently shove it in and out. Gently huffs and minor groans escaped the lewd mouth of the Earthshaker as he moved in and out. He wasn't about to cum, but the session had him left quite close to it.

Doom recieved the message well and began to work as he put his hands on the thick ass of Raigor, beginning to shove his head back and forth on the delicious manhood, tasting every bit as he hoped Raigor would have a lovely orgasm himself. Every motion brought Raigor closer and closer as pre leaked down his throat. Though soon enough came the orgasm of Raigor aswell as he let out a sharp groan, his length slamming down Doom's large throat one more time as he unloaded it almost all into Doom's mouth. Two pintfulls of cum shot down Doom's throat, around his mouth and dripped on the ground as he viciously throatfucked the demon as he was cumming deep down inside of him. A thick, earthly and sweet substance was delivered. The cum covered the groin, balls and cock of Raigor and the entire mouth of Lucifer. Once pulling back, he smeared the cock around Lucifer's face before doing the last thing he had in mind.

 

"...That was good, but I think you can't get enough of my earthly scent, do you not?" Raigor spoke with lewd intent, sitting down on his knees infront of Lucifer as he stroked his massive manhood gently.

"And do what then?" Lucifer asked, a sharp tone as he was unsure of Raigor's intentions. The Earthshaker probaly knew a reaction would be like that, but he'd insist on it.

 

"Tell you what, you lay down on your back and I'll smother you with my rear, you'll get a daily worth's licking and hell- maybe I'll let you rut me with that gigantic totem of yours." He said, gently pushing Doom over as he was speechless, but fully consenting with it as his eyes perked open. Doom stretched out his legs and kept his pose as Raigor turned around and stood above Doom, his backside 'facing' him as Raigor then sat on his knees, his large ass inches away from Doom's face as Lucifer took upon stretching those buns.

What was revealed was a puffy, sweaty and thick butthole in which Raigor hummed gently, bringing it closer to Doom as he began to be sat upon. The fat cheecks squished on his face as he took deep breaths, the sharp scent of Raigor's sweat and smell were overwhelming and exciting Doom once again as his legs couldn't hold still, his hands trying to grap the lovely, thick but leaned out ass that Raigor possessed as his tongue ran across the asscheek. Every bit, every drop and every remnant of sweat was eagerly lapped up with the thick tongue of Lucifer as he used that to his full extent.

He ran his tongue across the hole of Raigor and began to focus more on that. He licked around the puffy, thick hole that he so much wanted to fuck, beginning to worship it fully as he was riding on the highness of the scent from Raigor's bod. His hands couldn't get enough as they squeezed firmly on the buttocks, and Doom's tongue began invading the asshole, penetrating Raigor's butthole with his tongue to explore, lubricate and taste. Raigor recieved it with a sharp moan, and he began to grind back and forth as he loved the ass-licking he was recieving. 

Doom began to push it back and forth with much more speed and force, coiling and twisting around inside to find sweet spots and apply more saliva. A few more actions of sliding in and out did it for Doom, as he had such an urge to make love, or as some say fuck the hell out of this asshole.

Pulling his head back to catch a 'fresh' breath and be able to say something, Doom began to speak.

"..Please Raigor, let me fuck you already."

 

The Earthshaker was surprised at first, hearing such a lewd, and almost submissive statement from Lucifer was surprising, but looking at that cock made his rear hungry, and he indeed was in need of some good cock. With that, Raigor let out a confirmative hum as he stood up, walking towards the bench he first sat on. He laid down on his back, brought his legs up as he used the hands to stretch his rear a little, inviting Lucifer to fuck his ass.

The sight was grand, and as Lucifer stood up he happily followed Raigor and stood infront of him, cock bulging as he rubbed the tip over Raigor's thick hole. Raigor responded with a few huffs here and there, the feeling of someone being seconds away from penetrating him was never getting old to him, and he allowed Doom to tease him a bit. Quickly enough however, Lucifer began to push in length as he felt only a bit of resistance from Raigor. Six inches went in easily, and he let out a good huff as they were in. The inner walls of Raigor's asshole hugged it tightly, and the anus itself squeezing down. His cock was being massaged by Raigor's insides, and the Earthshaker was rewarded by a massive wave of pleasure. Doom was groaning deeply with every thrust, and Raigor was moaning submissively as he was stretched to new places. Doom found it hard to fit it all in at first, but he was getting there.

With every thrust Raigor's asshole gave in more, and Doom wasn't one for small, petty thrusts. Oh no, he took out the entire thing, and forced in as much as length as he could with the following thrust. His cock began to be buried deeper and deeper into Raigor, and after a good few humps Raigor would notice a belly bulge with every thrust he was being given. Doom's length was so far upto him, and his mind was nowhere but in the land of erotic pleasure and lewdness, his own stiff cock throbbing and bulging whilst leaking pre like a broken pipeline. His own ass was stretched and soon enough he'd feel Doom's groin slap against Raigor's rear.

"Hrhrmhrm..!" Doom chuckled, "You impress me, Earthshaker." He began to take the whole thing in and out, the massive two feet stretching Raigor in incredibly heights as he began to work like a locomotive, fucking his rear in a solid pace as he groaned and huffed, in which Raigor returned with more moans. He was so pleasured that he wasn't concerned with the slight belly bulge he saw with every insertion. Infact, it added to the pleasure. Raigor laid back and let Doom do all the work as cries of pleasure louded through the sauna.

 

The more Doom fucked, the more pleasure was given. The more pleasure he recieved, the more he wanted to relive the feeling of having an orgasm. All this pleasure that he had built up from the musk, the actions and the rimming he had given Raigor brought him closer. But the way his cock grinded against the wet walls of Raigor. How it went in and out and got squeezed as it grew firm again, and the neverending thrusts of Lucifer made that experience to be re-lived on and on again. It didn't take him long for Lucifer to be reaching his orgasm again, and he began to fuck Raigor harder and harder, holding him by his hips as he thrusted back and forth a few more times before shooting his load inside the Earthshaker.

Such a massive amount began to fill up Raigor, his stomach bulging slightly and inflating from all the cum that was being shot inside, Lucifer kept his cock buried deep during the process, grunting and huffing like an animal. Once he was done cumming, he could feel how drips and bits of cum was leaking from Raigor's stuffed hole, and Raigor himself seemed to be phased by all the pleasure.

Lucifer pulled out with a satisfying plop, which allowed some of the semen to be leaked out of the Earthshaker's hole, relieving Raigor's stomach bulge a bit as that started to die down slowly. Once he had regained his feelings, he sat down more properly as he huffed and breathed with exhaustion and fullfillment, looking up at Doom who again sat down on his lap. Lucifer reached in for a small kiss, and once that was done he got off and put on his towel again, shivering a bit still from the orgasm.

 

"..That was stellar Raigor, and we should do this again. ...But never talk of this again with anyone but me."

Raigor chuckled and winked, "One day I'll show you what I really mean with 'echo-slamming someone's you-know-where!"

 

With that being done, Raigor was left in the sauna as Doom took his leave, probaly exhausted and a bit emberassed.

 

The end,  _for now_.

 

 

 


End file.
